Holy Quartet
by soccerfreak9
Summary: Rachel has been bullied all through high school. Can the three girls that have tormented her the most change that? I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This story is a FABERRITTANA story. There is Finn bashing so don't read if you like Finn. ON HOLD -RIP CORY MONTEITH-
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Rachel has been bullied all through high school. Can the three girls that have tormented her the most change that?

Holy Quartet

Chapter 1

**Third Person**

Brittany was standing at Quinn's locker waiting for her to get all her books she needed. Brittany linked her pinky with Santana and looked up and smiled at the Latina. The three girls have been dating since the beginning freshman year. At first it was just Santana and Brittany but soon Quinn joined in as well. Even though the three girls were dating they still went out with other people. The only reason they did this was to avoid anyone finding out all three girls were together.

Brittany knew there was still one person missing a certain short Jewish brunette girl that the three cheerleaders had fallen in love with. Sure they made fun of her and called her rude and degrading names, but that was as a way to hide them. Rachel wasn't like them, she didn't like other girls. The three girls believed that Rachel would never even consider being there friends because of all the horrible things that they did to her.

Brittany was looking down the hall way for one specific person. When she found the person she was looking for she felt as if something was off. Standing by Finn's locker wearing sweats and a hoodie was Rachel Berry. Rachel wouldn't be caught dead in clothing like that something had to be wrong.

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Rachel lately?" Brittany questioned her girlfriends.

"No why would we care about Man Hands," Santana snapped back at Brittany as Quinn nodded her head in agreement to Santana's words. Brittany looked down, afraid to meet the two girls' eyes. She knew why they were doing this but it didn't mean that she had to like it.

"Something's wrong," Brittany stated, "if we want to show Rachel we're not bad people now's the time to start. You guys may want to sit back and do nothing but I'm going to figure out what is wrong even if you guys don't like it." Brittany finished stating before walking off in the direction in which Finn and Rachel had gone.

Santana looked over at Quinn. The two girls were thinking the same thing and it was that they had to at least attempt to be nice to the girl they loved. It was hard to admit that they loved Rachel; at times they still found it hard to admit to themselves that they are gay and dating two people. Quinn and Santana were having a hard time opening up to people and letting them in. Neither Quinn's mom nor Santana's parents knew that they were gay. Both girls were afraid of being kicked out of their homes. Quinn and Santana started walking to their first period class thinking about Brittany and what she was planning on doing to figure out what was wrong with Rachel.

After third period and right before fourth in which every member of New Direction attended because it was the music/glee class for all those in glee. Rachel was walking down the hallway hand in hand with Finn. The two were laughing and talking when the cold stickiness of a slushie hit her face. Rachel gasped in shock and turned to look at Finn.

"Finn are you going to do something?" Rachel questioned her boyfriend. Sometimes she wondered how much he was really in the relationship. Finn just shook his head no causing Rachel to take off crying towards the girls' bathroom. Brittany who saw what had happened from further down the hallway followed the girl.

When Brittany arrived at the bathroom Rachel was sitting on the floor crying. Brittany walked up to her and pulled the crying girl into a hug whispering "its okay," over and over as she rubbed her back. Once the girl had finished crying Brittany helped wash her hair out and offered her a pair of her clothes since Rachel had forgotten to bring an extra pair in that morning.

When Rachel was changed Brittany took her old clothes and threw them in the garbage. Rachel gasped in shock and was about to dig them out of the garbage when Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't need those old clothes," Brittany started of saying, "you're Rachel Berry and you shine brighter than any star in the sky ever could. You don't need sweats and hoodies you need to be you." Brittany continued on to say. Brittany wasn't going to let the girl think any less of herself. "How about me, you, and Santana go shopping today after glee?" Brittany asked Rachel.

Rachel was shocked at the invite. "I would but," she went on to say, "But Santana hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Brittany stated going over to the girl, "she just doesn't know how to open up to you and try to be your friend. I'll talk to Santana, I'm positive she would love it if you came."

Brittany looked to concern about her that she didn't have the heart to no. "Sure I'll go shopping with you," Rachel told the blonde cheerleader.

Brittany squealed in excitement. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Brittany yelled jumping up and down while trying to pull Rachel into a hug at the same time.

Rachel laughed at Brittany's childlike attitude. Rachel and Brittany used to be friends in middle school. They took dance classes and even participated in the same dance group. Their friendship started to dwindle when they got in high school when Brittany decided to try out for cheerleading and Rachel decided not to. Rachel could have made the cheerios if she wanted to but she was never one for the popularity.

Brittany pulled the girl towards the exit of the bathroom and towards their next period class. Rachel was nervous about going to glee. She had never been so nervous in her life. It was weird walking down the hallway with Brittany. Everybody was whispering and moving aside and even the football players who were holding slushies stayed clear. Rachel was shocked to find that everyone steered clear of the two as they walked down the hallway. No one did that when she was with Finn.

When the two girls entered the choir room everyone stared at them. Brittany noticed the look on Santana's face and she knew she was going to be questioned later. Brittany also noticed the angry look on Finn's face. Rachel walked over and sat next to Finn.

"What's going on with you Rachel?" Finn questioned Rachel once she had taken her seat.

"I don't know what you mean," Rachel responded. She had never seen Finn this angry with her, not even when he had found out that Rachel had kissed Puck.

"You've changed and I don't like it," Finn yelled standing up. Rachel tried to get him to sit back down but he just shook her off. "You've changed the way you dress and now you're hanging out with one of the biggest sluts in the school…" Finn continued on to yell at Rachel.

Finn didn't get to say anymore because Rachel had stood up and yelled, "Don't talk about Brittany like that you don't know anything about her." Rachel was tired of Finn putting her down.

What Rachel didn't expect was that slap to the face she received from Finn. That slap was enough to set everyone in the room off. Puck was immediately going after Finn. Puck was pissed off; no one touched his American Jewish Princess. Brittany ran over to where Rachel was on the floor crying once again. Santana was shocked and angry and she to went after Finn. That was what the room was like when Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury walked into the choir room.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Schue yelled upon seeing the craziness going on in the room. He tried to take in everything that was happening in the room.

"Finn slapped Rachel that's what's going on," Kurt snapped at the oblivious teacher.

"Alright everyone settle down," Mr. Schue yelled trying to get everyone's attention. "We all need to take a breather and calm down. I am going to cancel class for today. Everyone has a free hour before their next class so take this time to settle down because if I see another fight the people involved will be sent straight to Figgins' office. Now all of you get out of here." Mr. Schue finished off saying before escorting all of his students out of the room.

Rachel was so shocked that she went to the nurse the second she got out of the choir room and asked if she could go home because she didn't feel good. The nurse excused Rachel from the rest of her classes. Rachel couldn't believe that Finn had actually hit her.

**Okay so you guys voted and the top pairing was Faberrittana. I hope you guys like it. I didn't know how to start off the story so I really hope you like it. I know the chapter is really short but I will try to make them longer as the story goes on so please be patient with me. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**P.S. If you are reading this and read my other two stories I will be updating them sometime this weekend so please be patient. I have been trying to get away from the family to write. I am trying my best so thank you.**

**P.S.S. I have a poll up on what my next pairing should be for the next story I write. I probably won't start writing the next story for a few weeks but I want to get your opinion on what the pairing should be. If you voted on my previous poll please vote on this one as well because I have added different options and you can vote up to six different couples so feel free to vote.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

Holy Quartet

Chapter Two

**Third Person**

Rachel was exhausted. She had spent the past two hours shopping with Santana and Brittany. When Brittany and Santana had shown up on Rachel's doorstep earlier that evening Rachel was shocked. She knew that she, Brittany, and Santana had plans to go shopping but with the drama that had happened earlier that day Rachel assumed that the trip had been canceled until further notice.

Apparently that wasn't the case because at 4:00 Brittany and Santana showed up on her doorstep ready for their shopping trip. Rachel tried to argue witch Brittany but Brittany wouldn't have it. She kept saying that Rachel had promised and you can't break a promise. After about five minutes of trying to argue with the blonde, Rachel finally agreed to go shopping with them. So, that where she was now at, the Lima Square Mall.

Brittany had been dragging her into every store she deemed fit. Rachel would never admit it but she liked shopping with Brittany. Brittany and Santana made sure she got stuff she liked and not what her father's liked. Rachel usually went shopping with her dads and felt awful if she said she didn't like a sweater that her fathers did.

"Rachel," Brittany screamed at the girl breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Brittany," Rachel responded back to the hyper girl who was jumping up and down in front of her.

"Can we get ice cream?" Brittany questioned the girl. Rachel turned to look at Santana and the look in her eyes screamed no.

"Sure Brittany," Rachel told the look. The look she got from Santana as Brittany dragged both of them to the nearest ice cream stand caused Rachel to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Berry?" Santana asked the laughing girl.

"The look on you face was priceless," Rachel responded causing her to laugh even harder.

"You've never seen Brittany after she has had ice cream Berry," Santana told the girl. "Brittany can get kind of crazy once she has had ice cream."

Rachel thought of when they were little and how much more hyper Brittany was after she had ice cream. "We're screwed," Rachel told the Latina.

"That we most definitely are," Santana said as she locked eyes with the brunette. The two girls took a moment to look at each other before bursting out laughing.

Santana couldn't believe that Rachel was actually being nice to her. Rachel was nice to everyone but after everything that Santana put Rachel through she expected her to retaliate. Rachel was really glad that she decided to go shopping with Santana and Brittany. At first it was really awkward between her and Santana but after about 10 minutes it was almost as if the two girls were friends.

After the three girls had finished eating their ice cream Brittany dragged them into yet another store. The second they entered the store Brittany went off to search through the different sections. Santana and Rachel looked at each other and it looked as if Santana wanted to say something she was cut off by Brittany running up to them.

"Rachel you've got to try this on," Brittany stated showing Rachel a pink dress that was short and tight fitted to show of a persons curves. The dress also was a one shoulder dress. "I know one shoulders aren't really in anymore but if would look fabulous on you." Brittany continued on to tell Rachel.

Rachel grabbed the dress and went into the changing room to try it on. Once she did she absolutely fell in love with it. She wasn't to sure about it when Brittany had first shown it to her but she really did love the dress.

"Rachel," Brittany screamed into the changing room. "Come on out I want to see what it looks like."

Rachel quickly fixed the dress a little bit before walking out of the changing room and over to Brittany and Santana. The look on Santana's face had Rachel wanting to laugh but she decided against it. Brittany looked Rachel up and down before smiling at her.

"You look beautiful," Brittany told the girl causing her to blush and look away.

"You really do," Santana agreed with Brittany.

"Thank you," Rachel responded back before going back into the changing room to change out of the dress. Rachel was still blushing when she had finally gotten back to the two girls. Rachel couldn't believe that Santana had actually complimented her. Rachel would never admit it but she always thought the girl was really pretty and all.

Brittany had Rachel try on at least three or four more outfits before she bought the three outfits she really liked. Rachel had bags from at least six different stores.

"Brittany we should go to my house," Santana said stopping the blonde in her tracks as she was about to go into yet another store.

"But Santana," Brittany complained, "one more store please, please, please." Brittany continued to plead with the Latina but Santana stayed firm.

"We can come back again another day okay," Santana told the blonde trying to reason with her.

"Okay," Brittany stated with a pout.

Brittany continued to sulk all the way to Santana's. Brittany was happy though that the two girls were getting along. She really liked that the trip had been a success although they have yet to tell Rachel that they liked her. Brittany thought it would be better to just start off as friends. She didn't want to move to fast.

Once they got to Santana's house three girls went up to Santana's room so they could hang out. Santana made sure both her parents knew she was home before she joined Brittany and Rachel upstairs. The three girls spent the next couple of hours listening to music, singing, and dancing around Santana's room.

"I'm so tired," Rachel stated as the three girls were lying on Santana's bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I agree," Santana responded back. "How about I go and get us something to drink. What would you guys like to drink?" Santana questioned as she got up off of the bed.

"Here I'll get the drinks you stay here," Brittany told the Latina as she too got off of the bed, "Pepsi right?" Brittany asked the Latina at which she nodded in response.

"Rachel what would you like?" Brittany questioned when the Jewish girl didn't respond.

"I'll take a Pepsi as well," Rachel told the girl.

"All right I'll be right back," Brittany stated as she left the room.

Rachel looked over at Santana and noticed her staring at her. Rachel blushed as she looked away from the Latina. Santana seeing the blush on Rachel's face walked over to the bed and laid down next to her on the bed. Santana slowly took her fingers and laced them with Rachel's fingers. Rachel looked over at the Latina at the sudden contact. The Latina was once again staring into Rachel's eyes. Santana took this moment to lean in and slowly place a kiss on the brunette's lips. When Rachel didn't push her away Santana deepened the kiss. Once Rachel had realized what was happening she pushed the Latina away and jumped off the bed.

"I've got to go," Rachel stuttered as she starting grabbing her bags and heading towards the door.

"Rachel wait," Santana called after the girl but she was already out the door and heading down the stairs. Santana followed the girl asking her to stop but she just kept walking until she was out the door and running to her house.

"Santana what happened?" Brittany questioned as she walked out of the kitchen as she heard Santana calling Rachel's name.

"I made a huge mistake," Santana told the blonde as she collapsed into tears on the floor.

**I know it has been a while since I last updated this story and I know the chapter is kind of short but I hope you like. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**P.S. don't forget I still have that new poll up and you have a choice between 12 different pairings so please vote. For those of you who can't vote through the poll I will give you the choices and you can choose the top choices you would like me to write about. I will be tallying up both the votes from the poll and those left in a review.**

**So here are your choices**

**Berrittana, Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Shelby, Rachel/Mike, Puck/Rachel, Rachel/Sam, Brittany/Santana, Marley/Jake, Ryder/Marley, Rachel/Finn, Brody/Rachel, Brittany/Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

Holy Quartet

Chapter 3

**Third Person**

The following morning Santana was nervous to go to school. She really didn't want to face Rachel. Brittany told her to take it slow with Rachel but Santana just couldn't listen. Santana wanted Rachel to know that she did care about the Jewish girl. Brittany had scolded Santana when she found out what happened between Rachel and Santana. Santana believes that Brittany threw in the "I told you so," card.

Santana knew that she should have listened to Brittany but something inside her told her not to. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany met up after Rachel had run off so they could discuss what they should do next. Both Quinn and Brittany believed that Santana should try to talk to Rachel the following day. That was the reason why Santana had woken up that morning nervous about going to school.

When Rachel got to school she went to stand by Rachel's locker so she couldn't avoid the Latina. The school had a strict no backpack policy which was stupid or at least that was what Santana believed. Santana's breath caught in her throat as she finally saw Rachel making her way towards her.

That morning Rachel really didn't want to go to school but knew she had to. Rachel quickly got up avoiding her dad's as they rambled on and on about their next trip. Rachel's dads were out of town a lot but she knew they loved her.

On the way to school Rachel kept thinking about what happened between her and Santana. She couldn't believe that Santana had actually kissed her. Rachel has had a crush on Santana, Brittany, and Quinn for the longest time and now it just seems as if they are trying to mess with her, well Santana and Quinn at least. Brittany was way too sweet to be mean to anyone.

When Rachel got to school she slowly started to make her way toward her locker and was shocked to find Santana standing in front of it waiting for her to arrive. Rachel took a deep breath before walking over to the Latina.

"What do you want Santana," Rachel snapped as she approached the girl pushing her out of the way so she could get to her locker.

"I wanted to talk about what happened between us," Santana told the brunette. The girl turned to look at Santana and had a look of fear etched across her face.

"There is nothing to talk about," Rachel snapped back as she got the rest of her books out of her locker. Rachel didn't want to have this discussion with Santana. Rachel quickly grabbed her books and started taking off toward her first period.

"There is everything to talk about," Santana snapped back at the girl. Rachel tuned to look at Santana and look nearly had Santana backing up in fear. She had never seen the brunette girl this upset before.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you," Rachel snapped, "Do you really get a kick out of making my life a living hell."

"Rachel it's not like that at all," Santana pleaded with the girl to believe her. "Please you've got to believe me."

"Why should I?" Rachel snapped back.

"Because I'm trying to show you I'm not a bad person," Santana started to say, "I want you to know that despite what has happened to us that I'd really like to try and move past it and be friends." Santana could see the look of disbelief flash across Rachel's face. "Plus I like you," Santana whispered.

"You like me?" Rachel whispered back toward the girl. Rachel was beginning to see a different and softer side of the Latina that she had never seen before.

"Yeah I really do," Santana whispered back.

Rachel was about to responded back when the Latina grabbed her and swung her behind her back. Rachel had just enough time to notice a football player clearly surprised that Santana was defending Rachel throw a slushie in the Latina's face. Rachel was shocked that Santana had taken the slushie for her.

"Let's get you cleaned off," Rachel said as she pulled the Latina into the nearest bathroom. It didn't take long to clean off all the slushie. The only problem the two girls had been trying to get the slushie off of Santana's Cheerio uniform.

"It's okay Rachel," Santana said for what felt like the billionth time as Rachel continued to try and get the slushie off of her Cheerio uniform.

"But Coach Sylvester is going to kill you if she sees the uniform," Rachel told the Latina. Rachel knew how the cheerleading coach could be and knew that the slushie hadn't been Santana's fault.

"I'll deal with coach but right now you need to relax," Santana told the girl as she pulled her into her arms. Rachel snuggled into the Latina's chest taking in the smell of Santana's clothes.

Suddenly the door burst open causing Santana to freak out and push Rachel away from her. Rachel was so shocked that she didn't have enough time to stop herself from falling. Santana sighed in relief as she saw Quinn and Brittany walk in the bathroom. Suddenly if finally clicked in Santana's mind what she had just done.

"Oh My God Rachel!" Santana exclaimed running over to the girl. "I'm so sorry I just freaked out."

"It's okay Santana," Rachel said as Santana help her onto her feet. "Hey Quinn, Brittany," Rachel said upon noticing them in the room.

"It's okay Rachel," Santana said upon seeing the look on the brunette's face. "They know about everything," Santana went on to tell the girl.

"They know," Rachel squeaked in shock.

"Of course we know," Brittany told the girl jumping up and down. "We get to best friends now," Brittany continued on to say as she grabbed the girl and got her jumping up and down as well.

"Brittany I haven't told her all of it," Santana told her hyper friend.

"All of what?" Rachel questioned the Latina standing in front of her.

"All of the story," Santana told Rachel. "I know I told you that I like you but I didn't tell you that Brittany and Quinn also like you."

"All three of you like me?" Rachel asked in shock. Rachel couldn't believe that her main tormenters actually liked her.

"Yes," Quinn replied. If Quinn was being honest with herself she was terrified. She was terrified that Rachel would reject them and then run and tell everyone their secret. Quinn knew she should try to trust the girl but it was a hard thing for Quinn to do.

"I can't trust you guys yet," Rachel honestly responded back to the three girls.

"Then at least let us show you that we mean what we say," Santana said trying to reason with the girl.

"Let's at least be friends," Brittany told the girl. Brittany wanted to at least be friends with Rachel. Even if Rachel didn't want to be with them she would still love her and want to be around her.

Rachel turned to look at Brittany and then at the other two girls and knew that they were being honest and open with her. "Okay we can be friends," Rachel said causing Brittany to scream and start jumping up and down.

Brittany started going on about what she wanted to do now that the four girls were friends and how much fun they could have together. Rachel was caught off guard and was shocked by the way Brittany was acting. It shouldn't have shocked her because Brittany is always like this when she is excited.

"Oh can we go to the zoo!" Brittany exclaimed looking at Rachel.

Rachel looked into Brittany's eyes and every worry was gone. "Yeah we can," Rachel said. Brittany jumped into Rachel's arms and starting hugging her screaming thank you at the top of her lungs. What the four girls didn't know is that they weren't alone and that someone was watching them from outside the classroom door.

**Sorry for the long update and short chapter I really hope you like it. Please review I would really like to hit 20 reviews before my next update. Thank you to everyone who did review.**


End file.
